The need to implement innovative, surprising stage effects is increasingly more felt in the stage lighting sector.
Furthermore, over the past years, most of the efforts have been concentrated in the field of multisource type stage light fixtures, preferably with LEDs.
However, in the sector of multisource stage light fixtures, particular importance is usually conferred to the perception of the stage light fixture by the observer. Thus, most stage effects concern visible animations when the stage light fixture is observed frontally. Little attention is dedicated to the stage effects of the projection of the beams generated by the light sources of the multisource stage light fixtures.